This invention relates to the field of amplitude modulated stereo broadcasting and, more particularly, to a signal having reduced possibility of adjacent channel interference.
Numerous systems have been devised for AM stereo broadcasting, but all compatible systems represent a compromise with respect to the noncompatible, pure quadrature system. When all or part of that compromise consists of adding some adjacent channel interference, modification of the system may be advisable if the trade-off does not introduce other and even less desirable characteristics. The most desirable of such trade-offs would be losing a slight amount of stereo separation at the high frequencies only, in return for preventing possible adjacent channel interference.